


Sweet and Sour

by silentinhill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossover Pairings, Cute Draco Malfoy, Dominant Eren Yeager, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Falling In Love, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealous Eren Yeager, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bond, Mutual Pining, Older Eren Yeager, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Protective Eren Yeager, Shy Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Torture, Veela Draco Malfoy, Violence, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: Eren snuck into the Marley walls and pretended to be a prisoner to launch a revenge strategy on their people. But when he was there, Eren met a beautiful man who could steal his heart at first sight.To protect her son from the Dark Lord, Narcissa Malfoy willingly sent Draco away to a different lifetime.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[ EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATE ]𝘿𝙊 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙍𝙀𝙋𝙊𝙎𝙏 𝙊𝙉 𝙊𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙍 𝙎𝙄𝙏𝙀𝙎.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Eren Yeager/Draco Malfoy, Reiner Braun/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 78
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

A man with the blue-green eyes watched the other prisoners lined up for the food the warriors were distributing.

Each day, as usual, prisoners would be employed to lift stones and also to destroy them.

"Yegor," a man tapped him on the shoulder and then passed him a loaf of bread. "Eat this," then sit next to the man named Yegor.

"Thanks, Pista," Yegor said, his eyes still looked straight ahead.

"You know, you should talk more," Pista spoke with his mouth full of bread. 

"Much talk will get you into trouble."

Pista clicked his tongue, "I know, don't teach me like I'm a kid." he mutters.

Yegor chuckles a little. "Then don't tell me to talk more." he stared at the bread he had not yet eaten. "I prefer to watch in silence."

"Just give me the bread if you won't eat it." After he had finished chewing the bread, the blonde man held out his hand in front of his friend.

Yegor looked at Pista with a judgmental look, "What do you need two loaves of bread for?"

"Hey! I need more energy to continue my work."

"I was joking," Yegor gave his ration of bread to Pista. He still didn't feel hungry, even though it was already lunchtime. He was always full of his breakfast this morning before they did their work. "Eat it. I'm still full."

"Oh, you're very kind." without another word, Pista grabbed the bread from Yegor's hand and ate it right away. "Did you hear the news?"

"No," Yegor shook his head when his friend devoured that bread like there was no tomorrow. The man had not yet drunk a drop of water after he had finished his first bread. Yegor was afraid that man would choke on his second bread.

Pista looked around, made sure no one could hear their conversation, and then said, "They attacked Fort Slava this morning, and successfully destroyed the Middle East fleet, and soon afterward, the Mid-East Allied Forces agreed to a peace treaty with Marley, bringing their four-year war to an end."

"Who accompanied Marley's oppression in the attack?" Yegor asked. 

"All the main warriors," the Eldian answered. "But the one who blew them away was Reiner and Zeke." His expression hardened and cold after mentioning both names. 

Yegor chose silence and did not reply to Pista.

"Move your lazy ass!" the loud sound of one of the warriors made all the eyes in prison lead to the sound source.

"Looks like we got a new tenant. I wonder what he looks like." Pista said enthusiastically.

A young man with platinum hair who was dragged by two warriors steals Yegor's attention.

Any Marley warriors who come home from the wars, they catch one or two of their enemies and take them into the wall, throw them in prison and enslave them.

Especially if those guys are Eldian.

This whole prison is practically crawling with Eldian blood, and all of them being treated as they please.

There are only two valid options.

First, stay human, then tortured and enslaved.

Second, earn a secure life but must let your body be used to be their property of war. Every choice depends on you.

Yegor observed the young man. His small, slender body wrapped with a white dress jutted up to his knees, his long platinum hair reaching down in the middle of his back.

Yegor could not clearly see the new prisoner's face because his head was lowered, making his long hair hide his face.

The young man's hands were handcuffed to each other.

The man didn't look like a soldier. How can a soldier have such long hair?

All his life, Yegor had never seen a soldier with long hair, not even a woman's soldier allowed to grow their hair over their shoulders.

"Walk quickly! Are you deaf!?" the warrior comes back yelling, pulls hard at the chains attached to the handcuffs of the new prisoner.

The young man whimpers, his wrists covered with multiple bruises. His hand hurts. His feet finally decided to give up, which made him fall and sit on the sand.

"Good thing this was an order from Mr. Zeke to put you in prison and also a good thing you're pretty. Otherwise, I'd have turned you into a titan." the warrior spit on the young man, his hand clutching a whip raised, about to strike the whip at the long-haired man but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"Wha—"

"Don't you dare do that," Yegor spoke in an unfriendly tone, for who knows when he had been standing before them and even ignoring Pista shouting his name to stay out of their business and not to bring new problems.

"A prisoner also has rights that cannot be violated, even if you are a warrior." his grasp is strengthened. "Did you know that?"

"Guh—" the soldier violently yanks his arm from Yegor's grip, which each second strengthened. His arm felt like it would break if he didn't withdraw it immediately. "Yegor! You—!"

Yegor lifted one of his eyebrows, "What? That's right, isn't it?" the look in his eyes was darkening.

The warriors turned their backs on Yegor and walked away, but it was true what the green-eyed man said, they would be in trouble if their commander knew what they had just done, so they had better go. 

The solemn gaze given by Yegor makes their hair stand up. Those eyes are very dangerous.

"You okay?" Yegor asked the young man who still looked down in terror.

The long-haired man whimpered and flinched as Yegor touched him on the shoulder, he tried to distance himself from strangers.

"Hey...hey, it's okay," Yegor lowered his body, placed his cane in the ground, and knelt in front of the young man. "You're safe, they're gone," he said softly.

The shoulder of the young man who had been trembling for a long time stopped and began to calm down. His two hands, which had been clutching a handful of sand, began to loosen.

Watching the young man's body gradually became calm down, Yegor smiled. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked gently.

The young man did not answer.

With the help of his cane, Yegor scrambled to his foot. "Wait a minute," he turned and walked toward the place where Pista was standing, watching what had just happened.

Pista cried in frustration. "You little shit! How will your disguise be kept secret if you keep causing trouble?"

"I wouldn't dare if it threatened my disguise." Yegor held out his left hand in front of Pista. "Give me your bread and water."

"Huh?" Pista looked at the half-bitten bread he had gripped and then looked at Yegor in confusion. "Why are you asking me for my bread and water—" but the question was answered quickly when his eyes fell on a long-haired man sitting pitifully in the ground and had yet to show his face.

"Pista," Yegor called.

"Ah, here." Pista gave what Yegor asked. He felt sorry for the young man.

"Thank you." Yegor then again walked over to the young man and again knelt before him. "You must be hungry and thirsty, right?" he handed him a piece of bread and water.

"U-Umm..."

"If I may ask, what is your name?" Yegor watched the young man begin to lift his face. Time instantly stopped to Yegor when he saw the young man's face.

"M-My name is D-Draco," he said shyly. "Thank you for helping me." a soft and faint smile graces his pale pink lips, and a deep blush adorning his pretty face.

The word is spoken so gently, Yegor almost doesn't hear it. He was awestruck by the beauty the man holds. This man was wonderful in every way and had the body of a goddess. He glowed like some ethereal creature that had stepped out of every grown man's fantasy.

Those enchanting silver orbs were covered with long lashes that irregularly flicked at him. Yegor felt himself swimming or maybe even drowning in those eyes. The man's porcelain skin glows peach in the sunlight, his platinum hair making him look more like a fairy than a human.

Or maybe an angel sent by God to illuminate this brutal world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is an unexpected ship for all of you, (me and my crazy mind 😅), but I hope all you guys enjoy the story anyway ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting...
> 
> I'm so happy to see many of you interested in this story.
> 
> Enjoy the story!! ❤🤗

"Draco..." Yegor uttered that name unconsciously.

"Yes," Draco responded, still with a sweet smile on his pretty face. "My full name is Draco Malfoy, but you may call me Draco." He added, playing with the hem of his dress.

Yegor discovered himself get lost in Draco's beauty. Those smile...a smile that made Yegor feel the fluctuations inside his chest.

Pista walked to Yegor, who is looking at the young man dumbly. "Oi, Yegor." He called.

"Tell me, Pista."

"What?"

"Is this heaven?"

One of Pista's eyebrows uplifted. "What do you mean?" He asked, wondering what his friend had just asked him.

"Am I in heaven right now?" Yegor clarified the question again, while his eyes kept looking at Draco, who was blushed under his intense stare.

"I'm sorry, mate. Nah, unfortunately, you're alive, so yeah, you're not in heaven but here on earth."

"Oh, it feels like I'm in heaven," Yegor mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Are you okay?" Pista waved his hand in front of Yegor's dazed face and then followed the dark-haired man's gaze.

"Um, excuse me," Draco is starting to speak. "Are you okay?" He asked Yegor, concerned about the man before him, who had not moved and not blinked, like a statue.

 _Is it because he helped me?_ Draco asked himself. The worry came into his mind. On the other hand, Draco couldn't help but blush under the intense gaze of a handsome man like Yegor. Yes, Draco believes it's the name of the man.

His black hair looses slightly over his firm shoulders and those eyes...the green eyes that remind Draco of someone.

_Harry Potter._

Draco mentally cursing himself. Now is not the time to think about that rascal. If so, Draco wants to use _obliviate_ to erase that man from his memory permanently. And he hopes his mother will be okay.

"Aw!" Draco winced as he tried to move his hands, forgetting that his wrists had been covered with bruises because he was handcuffed.

His hand felt numb.

Yegor unexpectedly let out a sound from his throat, like growling, as soon as a pinch of pain climbed Draco's plump lips. He didn't like that.

_Protect..._

"Hey, are you okay?" Yegor asked apprehensively and then took Draco's hand from the platinum-haired boy's lap.

"Ouch... _Sshh_..." Draco hissed in pain, flinched a little when Yegor took his hand for examination.

"Sorry..." Yegor said, taking off Draco's hands and rubbing his nape clumsily. His cheeks were already red.

"It's okay," Draco answered shyly, but then grimaced. "My hand hurts."

"Yegor, let's get him treated first," Pista said.

"Yeah," Yegor looked again at Draco. "Would you like to come with us?" he asked gently.

Draco nodded, "If you don't mind." he answered with a smile.

"But wait," Pista's voice suddenly got Yegor and Draco to disconnect their eyes from each other. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Draco nodded confidently. "Of course—" he tried to move his feet and decided to stand up. "I can—oh!" Draco gasped as he sat back down on the ground. His legs seemed to be completely worn out to support his whole body again.

"I'm sorry," Draco says from behind his hands, which covered his face in embarrassment.

Draco feels like a baby who was just taught to walk by his father and mother.

It's understandable. He was forced to walk from outside the wall, into the prison on the north side of the wall.

Even Draco couldn't feel his legs anymore after that.

"Your feet must feel paralyzed." Yegor's voice laced with concern, and he nearly cooed, watching how cute Draco must be when he felt embarrassed.

"Because Yegor's feet are only one and he must walk with his cane," Pista knelt beside Yegor. "So, let me carry you—what? Why do you look at me like that?" he asked in astonishment as Yegor shot a peevish look in his direction.

Yegor shook his head, and his gaze softened as he looked back on Draco. Somehow the idea of Draco being touched and carried by other men made Yegor's chest clenched just by thinking about it.

_What is this feeling?_

"How about Pista and me help you out? Pista's patching up your left side, and I'm your right side?" Yegor asked.

"So, where are you from, Draco?" Pista asked, watching Yegor, who was bandaging the young man's wrist.

Yegor and Pista took him to a place within the walls of the prison. Nor did Draco understand how they could make a hole inside the prison wall without the warriors knowing.

A lamp lit this secret place, and there were several sleeping bags and cutlery. They can even open the handcuffs on his hands with ease, using a key.

This confuses Draco even more. Actually, who are Yegor and Pista? Are they a prisoner?

"I—" Draco racked his brain for a moment. "I am one of the citizens of the Middle East, one of Marley's warriors caught me, and they made me as a prisoner," he said gloomily, the lie came out of his mouth so promptly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Yegor spoke softly, and then he cleaned up the equipment used to treat Draco.

Draco smiled. "It's okay. Luckily I met a kind-hearted man like Mr. Zeke. He rescued me from a warrior who wanted to turn me into a titan."

"Mr. Zeke?" Yegor asked. He was a little surprised.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Who has blonde hair and wears glasses."

"Hmm, did they take anything from you?" Pista asked.

"Erm... Yes, I have something taken by them." Draco answered.

 _My broken wand_ , Draco thought sadly, cursing his bad luck.

"If I may know, who are you? How did you two create a hidden place inside the wall." He asked curiously.

"Me and Pista just disguised ourselves as prisoners. We are actually—" Swiftly, Pista clamped Yegor's mouth, and the small man pulled Yegor a little away from Draco.

"What are you thinking?" Pista whispered frantically to his friend. "How can you tell who we really are to someone we just met?"

Yegor paused, then turned to look at Draco, who was staring at the two of them in confusion.

"I trust Draco. He won't expose our secrets." Yegor answered easily.

It made Pista want to punch his handsome face.

"How can you so sure about it? Are you out of your mind? He could have leaked our secret to one of the Marley warriors out there."

"Trust me." Yegor gave Pista a stern look.

Yegor doesn't know what is possessing him. Since he first met Draco, he felt a powerful bond that binds his soul to Draco. The titan in his body rebelled to protect the long-haired beauty.

Pista can only sigh in endurance. "Okay, this time I'll follow your instincts. If, in the end, he spills our secret, I'll blame you." He's threatening.

Yegor nodded, then turned and walked over to Draco, who smiled so sweetly at him, making Yegor's heart melt.

"Is my presence here bothering you?" Draco asked anxiously.

Pista cleared his throat. "No, Draco, don't worry," he answered reassuringly.

"Draco," Yegor began. "Pista and I are actually spies."

Draco knitted his forehead. "A spy?"

"Yes, we are both Eldian, we went undercover and broke into Marley's walls as prisoners."

"What is Eldian?" Draco blinked his blonde lashes cutely. Yegor had to stop himself from getting out of control.

"Wait," Pista said. "You don't know about Eldian and Marley? Do you know Paradis Island?" he asked in surprise.

"O-Oh, that...I—" Draco suddenly became nervous. "Ah yeah, I never heard of the outside world, because my uncle always locked me up. My parents have passed away since I was 5 years old, and my uncle raised me. So I was never taught anything by my uncle, even I have no friends." Draco's face grew somber.

For the umpteenth time, he had to lie. Draco didn't want to reveal his true identity. He didn't want them to know that he was a wizard who had come from a different lifetime.

Right now, he didn't want to trust anyone, but the man named Yegor made Draco feel something inside his chest. He didn't even know why, but Draco felt as if he wanted to throw his body into the arms of the green-eyed man.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Yegor and I have also lost our parents since we were kids. No wonder your skin is white and smooth, and your hair is beautiful...Yeah, you're so lovely." Pista said and instantly got a growl from Yegor because he saw Draco blushed at his friend's words.

"Hey, Yegor. Why do you always growl at me?" Pista gave his friend an unimpressed look. "You always growled and showed me that scary expression when I chattered with Draco," he said.

Yegor regained his senses, and his cheeks flushed red when he noticed Draco staring at him with a concerned look. He rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"Nothing. Maybe it was your hallucination, Pista." Yegor shrugging the question off, then glanced back at the platinum-haired man who was sitting opposite him. "Do you want to be our friend, Draco?" he asked boldly.

Draco's silvery eyes twinkled like stars in the sky. Yegor's chest puffed out and filled with pride, knowing that he was the one who made Draco happy.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been in the draft for a long time, only I'm in the mood to continue writing it today.
> 
> Well, my mind is full of Asami and Draco lol
> 
> For all of you who interested in bottom/feminine/pretty/longhaired Draco, feel free to check my other fic too 👀
> 
> Anyway, did you enjoy the chapter? Let me know in the comment! 😘


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYO I'M BACKK
> 
> It's been a month since the last time I updated this story 😢
> 
> I hope you guys are still waiting for Eren and Draco 🥺

It was already evening, and it would soon be night. The prisoners were working to move the stones. They had to be able to carry 15 stones before being permitted to rest in their cells.

Draco was cursing his fate because the stones in front of him were quite heavy, and he didn't have the strength to lift them all.

If only he still had his wand with him, Draco would have used magic to make the stones lift very easily. But on the other hand, Draco is beholden to be here. At least he won't be tracked by Voldemort and made as to the mate of such a sickening creature.

Draco is a veela. To be more precise, he is a _submissive_ veela. Yes, he already has the criteria that a _submissive_ veela has in his body at a young age. One of them was that his body couldn't have a muscular build, even though he had tried many times to grow muscle, which made his body even look slightly feminine, with his long platinum hair and porcelain skin as smooth as silk.

When his mother and father found out that he was a veela, they rigorously hid his identity from others, but it was impossible. Eventually, the news was heard by Voldemort. And by the time Draco was 17 years old, the veela aura transmitted by his body became so strong, he could easily make men fall in love with him, so Voldemort targeted him to make Draco as his _little mate_.

But Draco, of course, refused, and that's where it all started until he could be here in the world of the titan. His mother used her magic to send Draco away to the past belongs to the muggles. This titan world is 1500 years ago, where titans nearly exterminated humanity.

But the important thing he had to do immediately was to reclaim his broken wand from the warriors' hands. Nobody should know that the wand is a magic wand. Draco must get it back and do something so that his broken wand can be reconnected.

But how? Draco doesn't really understand the world of the titan. He really doesn't have anyone to ask for help. Luckily, Yegor and Pista are generous enough to tell the feud between Eldian and Marley over the centenaries.

"Draco?"

The sound of someone calling his name made him wake up from his daydream. Draco immediately shifted his head to the side, and it turned out that it was Yegor.

"Yes?" Draco blinked with an unconscious face.

"Ermm, can you lift the stones?" Yegor asked in a concerned tone.

"Ah," Draco stared at the stones, his eyes blinking again and suddenly a blush on his cheeks. "Of course, I can lift it..." He smiled shyly.

"I want to help you," Yegor whispered inaudibly.

"Help me? No, you will get in trouble later if you help me." Draco shook his head gently. "How about you and Pista?" He asked.

"Pista still has 10 stones left, while I'm done."

"You finished moving 15 stones?" Draco's eyes widened slightly at the man's answer. He did not think that Yegor was so strong, even though he had only one leg. "Eh, so strong," Draco smirked playfully.

"Ah, it's nothing..." Yegor rubbed the nape of his neck shyly. But then his face became serious again, and he looked around. 

After making sure no one can hear, Yegor stared back at Draco.

"Oh yeah, Draco. Tonight Pista and I want to go somewhere. Do you want to come with us?" He whispered carefully so that no one could hear their conversation.

Draco furrowed his brows, he thought for a moment. "Where do you want to go?" He asked in a whisper.

"Somewhere, beyond these walls."

"Do you want to escape from prison?" Draco gasped softly, but then controlling his surprise. "How did you get out of here?" He asked curiously.

This time it was Yegor's turn to smirk. "Just you wait tonight."

They were getting ready inside the wall where Yegor and Pista were hiding. The night had come, and the sky was dark. The warriors were on patrol, making it free for them to escape from their cells. Happily, their cells were dim, so they could trick the warriors by putting the bolster in a blanket as if they were sleeping.

"Wear this, so you don't get cold." Yegor helps Draco to wear a dark green coat.

Seeing the green color made Draco remember his home at Hogwarts. He missed his mother, Pansy, and Blaise.

_How are you, mom? I hope mom is fine._

"Thanks..." Draco beamed, then tightened the coat around him.

They stared at each other before Pista's voice brought them to their senses, making their cheeks flush red. Pista walked over to Yegor.

"So, whose horse will Draco ride?" Pista whispered.

Yegor cleared his throat. "Draco will ride my horse."

Pista stared at Yegor in silence, raised both eyebrows, and nodded. "All right, _he is yours_."

Yegor choked on the drink he just wanted to swallow as he heard Pista's words, his eyes widened, then Yegor quickly looked at Draco. Thank god, Draco was not paying attention to them. He was busy preparing supplies for their trip later.

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Don't tell me you thought I didn't know that you had feelings for Draco?" Pista smirked mischievously.

Yegor's eyes widened again, staring at Pista with his mouth wide open, but he quickly gained control of himself.

"Y-You are wrong. I-I have no feelings for him." Yegor denied tensely, trying to hide his already reddening cheeks.

"You can't lie to me, Yeager. I can see how you look at Draco." Pista gave a grin.

"Don't tell this to Draco," Yegor whispered menacingly.

"Oh, take it easy. It looks like Draco has feelings for you too. Your feelings are mutual." He waved his hand dismissively, then turned around, continuing the activity of filling his supplies for the trip into his sling bag.

"How do you know?" Yegor's heart was thumping fast.

 _Did Draco also feel the unusual bond between him and me?_ He thinks.

Too busy thinking about Draco's feelings for him, he didn't know that Draco had finished putting his supplies in the bag and was in front of him.

"I'm ready," Draco exclaimed eagerly. He has been wearing Yegor's sling bag.

"Ah," Yegor cleared his throat and put on his hood. "Then, let's go now." He peeked out. "Safe." Yegor jumped out of the wall, followed by Draco and Pista.

The prison wall that was their hiding place was the wall that connected them to the outside of Marley's wall, that's why they can get in and out with ease without having to pass through the warriors.

Yegor began whistled, suddenly two gallops of steps...No, four footsteps that were very quickly heard from a distance approached the place they were standing.

Unconsciously, Draco hid behind Yegor and grabbed the man's arm. He was terrified that the titans would abruptly attack them.

"Don't worry, I just called our horse," Yegor said soothingly.

And yes, a brown and a black horse appeared before them. Pista immediately got on the brown horse.

"This is Yori, my horse. It's a girl," said Pista introducing his horse, stroking Yori's cheek, which made Yori let out a joyful noise.

Draco smiled broadly. "She is so beautiful." He admired.

"Thanks, Draco," Pista answered haughtily.

"Draco, do you want to ride my horse?" Yegor asked nervously.

"Yes, of course," Draco answered quickly without thinking.

Yegor nodded with a smile on his face. He gave the horse orders to sit down and helped Draco sit on it, definitely like a gentleman.

Now it was Yegor's turn to get on the horse, right in front of Draco. He put his cane in front of his body and then gave the horse the command to stand up.

"Uwa!" Draco gasped in surprise when the horse he was riding suddenly stood up, reflexively he hugged Yegor from behind.

"Ah, young love." teased Pista. His horse was already walking.

Yegor's cheeks crimsoned red. "If you're scared, you can grab my coat." He said softly.

Draco bit his lower lip lightly. Somehow his heart was hammering so fast. Draco took his hug away from Yegor, and instead grabbed the man's coat. A part of his veela side wanted to keep hugging Yegor, but Draco was too embarrassed to do that.

Then they continued on their trip, with Pista leading the way. The route they took was a route that was not frequently passed by the titans.

Tonight is the full moon, so it's bright, helping to light up their journey. Even Draco felt like he would have a heart attack when they located a titan sitting under a tree, calm and not stirring at all.

But Yegor succeeded to calm him down, saying that the titan was just a 5-meter class titan and that the titan was an abnormal type.

"Don't worry, Draco. If a titan attacks us, I'll protect you," said Pista very casually, showing off his 3D maneuver gear that hovering around his hips.

He immediately got a piercing stare from Yegor, again. Yegor should be the one who says that to Draco.

"We have arrived," Pista exclaimed.

They have arrived at a place. The horse they were riding entered the yard of a damaged building and was not suited to stay. Pista got off his horse. Then Yegor gets off the horse and helps Draco to get off as well.

Finally, Draco's feet hit the ground again. He saw the building. It was dark and tranquil, while the grass in the yard had grown tall, almost reaching Draco's hips. Yegor and Pista take him to keep their horses from the titan, in a shed next to the old building.

Draco tightened his coat. His body shivered slightly from the cold night air. "Umm, Yegor. Why are we here?" He asked.

Yegor invited Draco to walk towards the old building, while Pista had knocked on the door.

"I want to introduce you to some of my comrades."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh who does Yegor want to introduce to Draco? 👀


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINNA-SAN~! I'M BAACKKKK
> 
> OMG, It's been months since I update this story huuuaaa... I hope you guys still waiting for Eren and Draco (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

"I want to introduce you to some of my comrades," said Yegor.

"Comrades…" Draco mumbled. Before he could ask any further questions, the door opened, revealing a woman. Draco couldn't see clearly what the woman looked like because of the low lighting.

"Mikasa," Yegor nodded.

"Eren, Pista... Come in," said the woman. She's carrying a lamp.

 _Eren?_ Draco wondered. Who does that woman mean by 'Eren'? As far as he knew, there was no one named Eren between him, Yegor, and Pista.

Yegor put his hand gently on the small of Draco's back, snapped Draco from his reverie, then invited him to enter the building. There is no one in the building apart from the woman. The atmosphere is dark and quiet. Draco's heart skipped a beat.

As if sensed that Draco was nervous, Yegor gripped Draco's hand gently and led him, following his steps. Draco vaguely saw a flash of light appearing from underground. The woman opened the door. Draco doesn't know. It looks like an entrance to a basement.

Yegor invited Draco down the stairs after Pista and Mikasa. Draco furrowed his eyebrows as the bright light forced its way into the irises. Draco repeatedly blinked, focusing his gaze around, and he was taken aback by the basement's contents. Somewhat different from before. This basement looks more alive than the top.

"Who is he?"

Draco snapped out of his admiration. A black-haired man who was sitting in one of the chairs looked at him with a cold and penetrating gaze. Draco's body seemed to be splashed with ice water. He froze.

"Captain," Yegor nodded. "This is Draco Malfoy. He is our friend." He said.

"Friend?" Levi put his cup on the table, then his eyes stared at Draco intensely, making Draco's hair bristly. The man's gaze was cold and sharp.

"Yes, he is a citizen of the Middle East, and this morning, he was arrested by Marley's warriors." Pista tries to help explain it to Levi.

Levi rose from his seat, and it made Draco's body stiffen. This man was smaller than him but had an enormous aura and made Draco nervous. Levi walked over to Yegor and Draco, while Mikasa and Pista were standing silently and watching everything.

"Who exactly are you?" Levi asked as he stood in front of Draco.

Yegor swiftly stood in front of Draco, as if protecting the beautiful man. "What do you mean, captain? Draco is Marley's prisoner."

Levi stared at Yegor in silence, then he said, "You sure he's not on Marley's side?" Levi's voice echoed in the room.

The whole room fell silent. Even Pista couldn't help Yegor now because, from the start, Yegor was the one who approached Draco first. And Pista didn't know what defense he could put forward for Draco.

It made Yegor froze, while Draco could only clutch the sleeve of the coat Yegor was wearing. Draco began to regret his decision to follow Yegor and Pista out of the wall. Draco certainly wasn't stupid. His sudden presence in this world would, of course, be a big question mark. Moreover, he doesn't know anything about the world of the titan.

"I'm sure," Yegor answered loudly, causing Darco to raise his head, which has been looking down for some time. “I'm sure Draco isn't on Marley's side. He's not taking sides."

"Get out of my way, Eren..." Levi ordered, still keeping eye contact with Yegor.

"No. I won't let you do anything to Draco." Yegor gritted his teeth. "Draco came here as a friend, and you have no choice but to accept that."

Draco tugged gently at Yegor's coat sleeve. "Yegor... Please, move aside..." he pleaded, feeling guilty. Draco didn't want because of his presence, Yegor had to fight with the man who he called 'captain'.

"No. Draco, you should — **khagh!** " before Yegor could finish his words, his chin was already in contact with the room's wooden floor. It all happened so fast. Draco didn't even have time to blink.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. She rushed over to Yegor, who was lying on the floor and grimacing in pain. Even the cane that helped him walk had broken into two pieces.

Levi kicked Yegor's cane, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Draco gasped, his eyes widened in disbelief. And before Draco got over his astonishment, Levi had already picked up one of the swords that stuck in his maneuver gear, then pointed it at Draco.

"Friend?" Levi snorted at Yegor, who was still kneeling on the floor. "You've done a lot of stupid things, and now don't expect me to let you do it again." Levi looked back at Draco coldly. "Tell me who _the fuck_ you really are before I cut your neck,"

Draco's whole body shook violently. Cold sweat had started streaming down his temples. Draco took a step back as Levi walked closer to him with the sword pointed in front of him.

The sound of the door opening was suddenly heard.

"Eren, Pista... You guys have arri...ved," Jean dropped his voice at the end of his sentence when he saw the chaos that was happening in the room.

Jean had just finished taking a shower after a day of spying in downtown Marley. Tonight he wanted to rest after Eren came to have a meeting and discussed their strategy. But what _the fuck_ he find now?

What he saw was Levi, who's pointing a sword at a man with long blonde hair whom he didn't know where he came from, and Eren, who was kneeling on the floor while snarling, with Mikasa and Pista helping him to his feet.

"Uh, oh..." Jean scratched his nape awkwardly, water from his hair dripping and wetting his shoulders. "What are you doing, guys?"

Levi didn't even move from his position. The sword was still pointing at Draco. Yegor took advantage of Jean's arrival, who suddenly interrupted the tense situation, and he quickly stood up, then grabbed Levi's arm with a tight grip.

"Don't even think about hurting him," Yegor growled. The titan inside him tries to fight the way out, recognizing that Draco is in danger. The feeling of being overprotective and possessive came back to the surface.

Draco could only hold his breath. He didn't even dare to sigh or blink. If only he still had his wand, maybe he could prevent a situation like this from happening. Levi and Yegor are still at each other's throats. Jean was still standing there in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Mikasa and Pista try to stop Levi and Yegor.

The tension continued until Draco opened his mouth to speak. "I can prove to you that I'm not on any side, not even Marley's army," Draco said suddenly.

All eyes were on Draco after he said those words, even the sound made by Yegor's neck was heard because of how fast he turned his head towards Draco and how tranquil the room was.

"Draco..." Yegor muttered, staring at Draco with an anxious face.

"Haa?" Levi narrowed his eyes.

Draco swallowed thickly. “You guys are waiting for Marley's festival, right? And the one who will give a speech at night is a man named Willy Tybur."

"How do you know that?" finally, Mikasa spoke.

Draco took a deep breath. His heart couldn't stop beating rapidly. Then he opened his mouth again. The sentence that he will say after this will determine Yegor, Pista, and his friends' future.

"Marley intends to make a strategic change at the festival because they already knew your plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this story is more difficult to write than my other stories (well, at least for me). I'm having trouble writing the next chapter, maybe because I haven't outlined the storyline completely. So it's holding me back from writing a continuation of this story.
> 
> I'm sorry for my dramatic-ass and sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it xD
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or feedback if you have some. I'll appreciate it a lot. Thank you! <3


End file.
